Clockwork Doll
by Pagen Godess
Summary: The dancing figure before him was nothing more than a clockwork doll. Optimus/Sam


Clockwork Doll

He watched the figure on the stage before him dance. His eyes took in the movements as if he'd never seen such a thing before. And it was entirely possible that he hadn't. No, he decided he truly never had seen such a thing as was the figure before him in his entire life. The boy before him moved with grace to the music that the band played. The haunting melody being sung by the bands lead sing only adding to the beauty of the dance before his bright blue eyes.

And for a moment he had to wonder if the person in front of him was even human at all. For the way he moved seemed to suggest that he was something more. It was almost as if the boy was a doll. Yes, he could see the boy as nothing more than a beautiful doll. The kind of doll that moved because of the clockwork hidden inside of it. Yes, the dancing figure before him was nothing more than a clockwork doll.

The most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. Slim and graceful with ivory skin, pouty lips painted pale pink and glass eyes that turned to honey in the right light. His hair would surly be soft silk to the touch. If he could dare to bring himself to run his fingers through the soft brown curls that adorned his beautiful little doll.

He gulped as the doll turned a circle and for half a second he could have sworn that the dancing doll had looked him in the eye. But that was impossible because the boll was just that a doll. Something pretty to admire and to watch dance to hauntingly beautiful songs.

There was to be no touching no matter how much he wished that he could. If he dared to touch his pretty little doll then there was a chance that it would break. And that was something that he couldn't let happen. He didn't know what he would do if he were to accidentally break the dancing doll before him. Surely he would weep in sorrow and grieve till the very end of his days. No, there would be no touching no matter how much he wished it. For if there was no touching then there would be no breaking and no sorrow to follow. Fingers clenched in frustration at the desire that was still welling up inside of him.

"No." he whispered to himself as he watched and listened.

"No, I will not fall to this temptation." And temptation was exactly what the dancing doll was. The worst and most wonderful type of temptation. The type that he would want long after he had denied himself here and yet the desire still persisted.

The music slowed for a moment and the lead singer stopped to speak. And while he spoke the doll stopped dancing as if the clockwork that moved him had stopped. He blinked and dared to look into the doll's glass eyes. Honey brown gazed into his own blue and the doll smiled a beautiful smile that showed porcelain white teeth. For a moment he couldn't find it within himself to breath. For there was no breathe at all within his lungs. It had all been stolen by the beautiful clockwork doll before his eyes.

As soon as he was quite certain that he would never breathe again a soft gust of air made its way into and back out of lungs. He blinked and looked down at his clenched fingers and his shaking hands. Oh, how he wanted the doll so very badly. He would sell his soul for even a few seconds to spend with it.

It almost didn't matter that he had a girlfriend at home waiting for him to return. Actually if he took even a moment to think about it he would find that it didn't matter at all. Compared to the doll before him his girlfriend was nothing. She could never compare to the doll even though she herself had beauty. No, no woman would ever be able to compare to the doll and the almost sinful desire that he felt for it.

He would never feel the same thing for any other being ever. Several shouts filled the air as the lead singer finished talking and began singing again. The doll began dancing again. Beautiful clockwork doll. The must beautiful sin that he had ever seen and the most tempting as well. The doll before him was younger than him by seven years if not more.

"Too young, he murmured, "far too young you'll get in trouble if you even try." Not even that was enough to quiet the desire that was raging through his body like a perfect storm. He shook his head and ran his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes. Anything to make him stop looking at the dancing doll. It didn't help for as soon as he uncovered his eyes they were fixed on the doll again.

Any attempt he made to look away failed.

When he tried to get up and leave his feet would move. He sat to his seat frozen like a statue. He couldn't even bring himself to reach for the wallet in his back pocket. All he could do was watch as living sin danced before him. Every twist and turn would forever be burned into his memory and would always bring forth a deep desire to run his fingers through the doll's hair, caress his skin, or kiss his lips. The ultimate sin was dancing before him and tempting his being in every way possible and he didn't care.

All he knew was that he wanted to keep watching the doll dance. Wanted to give into the desire that had settled in his stomach and was threatening to move further. He felt like a teenager again waiting for his body to betray him when all the pretty girls were close and he was trying his hardest to control himself so that he could make it to the bathroom and calm down without any of them noticing that his pants were a bit tighter than they should have been. This was different however this was so much worse.

The sound of loud teases told him that he wasn't the only one having a problem controlling himself. At least he wasn't to that point yet but he feared that if the song went on much longer he would be and if he couldn't bring himself to not get to that point that he have to releave himself in the bathroom or in his vehicle so that he wouldn't go home to his girlfriend that way. Not that he would have any other choice but too. The drive home was long and he was only human. He was only human and the doll was the most beautiful sin. Tempting in every way possible.

How was that possible when he was only a doll? How could he have such power over him? And still the doll danced and twisted and twirled and with every movement he was being driven deeper into desire and closer towards sin. And then the doll wasn't dancing anymore and the music had stopped only the desire was still there. He glanced at the dancing doll one more time only to see him standing as if the clockwork that made him dance had stopped and his heart ached. He wanted the dancing to continue on forever even if he had to fight against his desire to sin in order to watch.

Brown eyes blinked the movement soft and slow before they sought out his eyes again. The doll offered him another smile before moving off of the pedestal that he'd been dancing upon and disappearing behind that stage curtains. Several people groaned in disappointment at his departure. He was quite sure that he was one of them. It didn't matter however.

The doll was gone and it was time for him to go. If he stayed he be tempted to try and find the doll and he wanted nothing more than to do that but he knew he couldn't. If he gave in he would sin and he had fought the hardest battle already. The battle was over. It was time to pay his bill and leave.

ooo

Optimus took a deep steadying breath as he stood from his table and turned towards the bar. He already had his tab and the money to pay it all he had to do was give it to the owner and go. Go and leave before he did something that could get him put in jail for a good few years. His boots thudded softly on the worn wood of the bar floor as he walked and he tried his best to ignore the talk going on around him. Optimus knew what they were talking about and he didn't want to listen.

At least that's what he told himself as he paid the bartender and turned to leave. Only taking a moment to pull out his phone so that he could turn it back on he was stopped by a gentle tapping on his shoulder. Optimus blinked and turned his head so that he could see who was trying to get his attention. When Optimus saw who it was his breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow before he could speak.

"Can I help you?" He asked the clockwork doll trying his hardest to keep the sudden welling desire out of his voice.

Optimus wasn't sure if he succeeded for the doll before him smiled and nodded his head before taking Optimus's larger hand into his smaller and leading him away from the bar. The doll said not a word as he lead Optimus back behind the stage and up a flight of stairs. It was only as they were ascending the steps that Optimus noticed that the doll wasn't wearing any shoes. Nor had he been wearing any shoes when he'd been dancing.

"Where are we going?" Optimus asked even though he had a good idea where they were headed. His guide simply looked back at him and offered him another smile.

This one seemed to say: "You know where I'm taking you." Optimus was almost certain that the doll knew that he wanted him in the worst way possible. Optimus swallowed. He knew that he shouldn't be going with the doll but it was almost like he was in a trance. He could no more stop himself from following the doll now than he could have left while the doll was dancing earlier.

With every step closer to their destination he was caring less and less about the sin that he was about to commit. Some part of him was rejoicing at getting what he so desperately desired. The doll said not a word as they reached the landing of the second floor and made their way towards one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Optimus's hand was never let go of even when the doll opened the door to his room and led him inside.

As Optimus stepped inside of the room the doll let go of his hand and closed and locked the door before sitting on the only bed in the room. Optimus took in the room around him before he even thought about moving towards where the doll sat. The room was small and fairly barren. The dolls clothes hung in the closet and what looked like make up sat on the rooms only dresser.

There was also a small bathroom off to one side of the room. A TV sat on a small stand in one corner and there was a single chair not far from it with a pair of shoes sitting underneath. As Optimus finished his observation of the room his eyes landed on the doll once again.

"You're welcome to join me on the bed or you can sit in the chair if you want." The doll's voice was soft and shy and sent a shiver of delight down Optimus's spine. Perfect the doll's voice was perfect. Optimus wasn't quite sure what to say in response to the doll's sudden speaking.

Though he had to wonder if the doll's speaking meant that there was a possibility that it could be human or if he simply had been made with a voice box. Optimus shook his head before making his way over to the bed. The doll watched him walk across the floor only glancing down at his boots once. At that single glance Optimus glanced down as well before wincing slightly. The bottoms of his boots were covered in mud and any other manner of filth.

Optimus glanced back at where he'd stepped to see that some of the loose mud had fallen off and now lay on the floor. Bending down he took a moment to untie his shoes and to take his socks off (those he stuffed in his boots) before tossing them. They landed a few inches away from the door with a 'thud' one of them falling over completely. Feet now bare he moved to sit on the bed only a foot or so away from the doll.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The doll looked up from where he was rubbing at one of his feet and nodded.

"I'm alright. My feet always cramp a bit after that song. Bee tries not to take to long when he has to speak but it doesn't work." Optimus remembered when the lead had spoken during the song and the doll had stood absolutely still balanced perfectly on the toes of his right foot. There was a moment of silence between them before Optimus reached out a hand.

"May I?" he asked. Brown eyes glanced at him and squinted in confusion before they lit up.

"Sure. That'd be really nice." The doll offered him the foot he'd been rubbing turning on the bed slightly so that he wouldn't fall. Toes wiggled as Optimus took the dolls foot into his hand and began rubbing. He could feel the cramped muscles and was amazed that the boy before him had managed to remain so graceful when one of his feet was trying to commit suicide.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Optimus asked his eyes remaining fixed of the foot in his hands.

"You didn't take your eyes off of me. Not once the entire time I was dancing. I've never seen anyone watch me like that before. You had this look like you were fighting some huge battle inside of your head."

Optimus blushed slightly. He'd been read like an open book. Blue eyes tiled just enough so that he could see the dolls face. The doll was watching him work.

"You brought me here because of that?" The doll nodded.

"Yes, you were looking at me like you never wanted to stop watching me. And I don't know why but I just... I just..." The sudden kiss caught Optimus a little more than off guard. In fact he was so surprised that he dropped the dolls foot and pulled away from him all together. The doll blushed a deep red and pulled a hand in towards his chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that I just just..." The dolls sentence died off as he began to stutter and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Optimus wasn't sure what to do.

In fact for a movement all he could do was watch as the doll (his doll) tried not to cry. Crystal tears slid slowly down ivory skin and Optimus felt his heart skip a beat. The desire that had been momentarily forgotten came roaring back. Optimus watched another tear slid down the dolls cheek before he reached forward to place a hand on pale ivory skin wiping away the tear that was falling as he did so.

Nothing as beautiful as the clockwork doll before him should shed tears. Tears would cause rust and if the doll rusted he'd never dance again and that in and of itself seemed like a sin far worse than the one he was about to willingly commit. He didn't care if he had a girlfriend waiting for him at home, probably worried to death about him.

"It's alright." Optimus whispered as he leaned forward and placed a kiss of his own on his dolls lips.

The doll let out a small gasp before leaning into the kiss that they were sharing. Reaching up Optimus wiped the tears from the other cheek away before deepening their kiss. Optimus groaned as he ran his tongue across one of the dolls lips. The lips beneath his parted and his tongue slipped into the smaller mouth. The pair ended up toppling backwards as they kissed only parting when they both needed air.

Optimus gazed into the flushed face of his doll and knew at that moment that he was going to damn himself. He did however have one thing to ask first. Leaning down so that he could place a kiss on the side of the dolls neck Optimus asked his question.

"What's your name?"

The doll smiled. "Sam. My name is Sam. And your's?"

"Optimus." Optimus watched as Sam blinked and seemed to mull over his name for a moment before he leaned up and gave the older man a kiss on the check.

"We'll Optimus it's a pleasure to meet you." Optimus only smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sam on the lips. Sam groaned as they kissed and as Optimus's hands made their way underneath his shirt. Optimus only chuckled as he explored the body beneath his. Hands roamed over the body of his doll.

From what he could feel the boy was slim, his body was truly that of a dancers and Optimus wanted every inch of it. He wanted every inch that Sam was willing to give him. Optimus groaned as his cock gave an almost painful twinge from where it was trapped in his pants. The urge that he'd been fighting since he'd first seen his doll dance had finally won and he wanted nothing more than to take the slim figure beneath him.

Optimus pulled back so that he was sitting up. He gave Sam a smile when the boy pouted his lips in displeasure. Optimus let his eyes take in the small form under him. Sam was perfection in every meaning of the word. A living doll in every sense.

"Hold on for just a moment." Optimus said as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Sam's following not long after. Optimus ran his hands over the smooth skin of Sam's stomach and Sam shivered at his soft touch.

Leaning forward Optimus placed a soft kiss on pale lips before he began moving down leaving feather soft kisses trailing down Sam's neck and chest. Hands roamed free while Optimus kept his lips busy. Calloused fingers brushed against anything and everything the came across until they found their way to the edge of Sam's pants.

Optimus gave a soft hum as he ran his fingers along the hem of his dolls pants. The material was doing nothing to hide the boys own arousal. Optimus tilted his head upwards so that he and his doll were looking at each other. An almost teasing smile crossed his lips as he moved a hand to run his fingers over the younger boy's desire.

Sam moaned a sound that was low and sweet and caused a shudder to work its way through Optimus's body. Oh how he wanted his little doll to cry out for him and only for him. Moving forward so that he was once again face to face with Sam Optimus leaned down and placed his lips next to the boys ear.

"Tell me little doll. Tell me how much you want me to do this. How much do you want me to make you cry out my name in pleasure?" Optimus asked in a voice as slick as honey and sweet as sin. Sam took a deep breath his entire body shaking.

"I'll never want anything more ever than I want you now." Sam's voice shook as he spoke and he cried out in displeasure when Optimus's finger stopped stroking him. "Please. I want this. I - I need this more than anything."

"Are you certain?" Optimus's voice purred as he asked.

"Yes. yes, I'm sure." Optimus smiled as he leaned back and began unbuckling his pants. The blush that spread across Sam's already flushed cheeks almost made him laugh. Optimus smirked as he reached down to pull off his dolls pants. Sam let out a soft gasp when his own straining member was free from the confines of his pants and underwear.

Optimus blinked from where he was still sitting up and took in his little doll now that there were no clothes in the way. He truly was the most beautiful thing that Optimus had ever laid eyes on. Beautiful as any and every single sin that he could think of. Leaning down so that their bodies were pressed together Optimus pulled his doll into another kiss.

This one just as deep as the one they'd shared before. Fire scorched through his veins at the continues contact between their bodies. They were so close now that he could feel Sam's cock rubbing against his as they kissed. By the time they broke apart both were panting for breath and shaking with desire.

"Are you ready little doll?" Optimus asked. Sam blinked soft brown eyes before nodding. Optimus smirked as he moved to that his was positioned between his doll's legs. Leaning down he placed a kiss on the tip of Sam's cock before running his tongue along the underside.

Sam mewled in pleasure before Optimus swallowed him whole and began sucking. His little doll was sweet to taste and smelled of something that might have been peppermint. The weight on Optimus's tongue was absolutely perfect. Sweet despite the salty taste of pre-cum. He delighted in the gasps and whimpers that his doll was making, the boy in so much pleasure that he couldn't seem to form coherent words. His doll's hips jerked when Optimus ran his tongue over the slit.

"Opti...mus." Blue eyes looked up at the sound of his name being called and took in the flushed form of his doll.

"Please," Sam panted, his eyes blown with desire, "Please, Optimus, please." Optimus shivered and his cock throbbed at the sound of his doll begging for release.

Optimus considered drawing his actions out and making his doll really and truly beg but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least not when he knew that his doll was so close already and he wanted Sam to enjoy what they were doing just as much as he himself was enjoying it. Optimus blinked and returned his focus to the task at hand. Optimus's head bobbed up and down as he continues sucking. A hot spurt of cum filled his mouth as his doll arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure. Optimus swallowed as Sam's cock slid free of his mouth with a 'pop' a few small spurts of white dripped from his limp member.

Optimus sat up never taking his eyes off of the panting and flushed form of his lovely little clockwork doll. He had just sinned for the lovely little doll that lay before him.

For half a second Optimus bothered to remember that Elita was still waiting for him at home. All he felt at that thought was relief that he hadn't gotten the chance to turn his phone back on. He wanted nothing to interrupt the time he spent with his doll. This short amount of time was as precious to him as the treasure that was looking at him with adoring eyes. Optimus knew then that after tonight he could never truly go back to what he had had before. The doll would forever linger in the back of his mind.

"Deep thought's?" Sam asked between panting breaths.

"Nothing for you to worry about my pretty little doll." Optimus said as he swooped down to plant a soft kiss on bruised lips. His doll blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Optimus merely smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides we're not finished here. At least not yet." Optimus purred as he kissed his doll's earlobe before holding his fingers up to the boy's mouth. His little doll didn't even have to be asked.

He sucked on Optimus's fingers with a motion that suggested that he was as eager for what was to come as he had been for what had already happened. When Sam let his fingers go free he pulled back so that he could position himself. Sam however gave him a slanted smile before rolling over and pushing himself to his knees.

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Only once or twice with Bee. He was my first."

Optimus's doll admitted and for half a second Optimus felt a roaring wave of jealousy roll through his gut at the though of another having touched his doll. He managed to push it down however. His little doll had had to learn about his preferences somehow and it wasn't like Optimus himself had learned about his in any different way.

Optimus shoot his head to clear his mind of needless thoughts so that he could focus on the figure in front of him. Reaching forward Optimus ran his wet fingers down the cleft of his doll's ass before running them around the doll's entrance.

Slowly he worked one finger into his little doll. The tightness and heat the wrapped around his finger was perfect and Optimus shivered in anticipation of what was to come. If it felt that good when it was just his finger then what would it feel like when he took his pretty little doll for real? Slowly Optimus's finger moved forward stretching out his little doll.

Sam panted and moaned while Optimus stretched him his cock was already beginning to harden again. Optimus paused as he added a second finger to the first and began pumping them in and out again. The sounds that his little doll were making were driving him insane with need and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

He did however have one more thing to do before he took what he wanted. Pushing his fingers further into the tight heat that surrounded them Optimus found the spot that he was seeking and pressed his fingers against it. Sam groaned out Optimus's name as the older man pressed his fingers against the spot. Optimus pulled his fingers out of his pretty little doll and shifted do the he could align himself.

Slowly so that he wouldn't hurt the boy before him Optimus slid his length into the doll's entrance and groaned. His little dancing doll was utter perfection on the outside but on the inside he was utter heaven. Tight muscles wrapped around his cock in a way that he'd never felt before.

Fingers grasped onto his dolls slender hips for support as he began a slow thrust forward. Optimus grunted as he continued his slowly agonizing pace. Optimus knew that he could hold out longer than his little doll could. Sam's soft pants and groans filled his ears as he moved within the younger. Leaning forward Optimus placed a soft kiss on the back of Sam's neck before speaking.

"Tell me my pretty little doll, how much to you want me to take you? How much to you want me to be the only one to ever bring you true pleasure ever again. How hard do you want me to fuck you little doll?" The body beneath him shiver at Optimus's words.

"Take me," Sam almost whispered, "take me as hard as you can. I don't want anyone but you to ever touch me again." Optimus said nothing as his thrusts came faster and harder. His member surrounded by the tight heat that existed in his doll.

"Such a good little doll. So willing to please." Optimus said. Pace never slowing Optimus took a moment to reach around the younger man's wait and take the boy's cock in hand. Sam gasped as Optimus began jerking him off. Both thrusts and jerks were timed perfectly. Both racing towards thir ends with moth more than moans, pants, and soft keening.

"Optimus!" Sam screamed as he came hard in Optimus's hand. Optimus grunted in response as he thrust hard once and then again before his body shuddered. Hot cum filling the small body of his doll. Optimus panted beads of sweat rolling down his face as he pulled out of the body beneath him.

Optimus pulled his little doll with him as he fell to the side landing on the mattress beneath them with a soft thump. His little doll was covered in sweat and still panting for breath. Brown glass eyes where hidden behind the ivory colored skin of his eyelids. Painted pale pink lips were parted slightly and Optimus placed a soft kiss on them without thinking.

Optimus pulled his doll closer so that he could hold him close. His pretty little dancing doll. Pretty as sin and worth everyone. Not a word was said between them as the pair drifted off into a satisfied sleep. Optimus smiled a drowsy smile as he listened to the clockwork that made his little doll move.

His pretty little dancing clockwork doll with a heartbeat that sounded almost human.

ooo

Well that was different. I didn't actually mean for this to happen but an idea struck me while listening to Herr Drosselmeyer's Doll by Abney Park (They can be found on Youtube) and this happened. I'm actually surprise that I managed to write porn even if it probably isn't very good porn. So consider this a gift for all of you who are still reading Dog Fight after I was forced to put it on pause. And consider it a bribe as well. NaNoWriMo starts next week and I'm not sure how much I'll be updating Dog fight if I update at all. Sorry but thats how it is in November.

So let me know what you guys think. If you guys like it enough I may try my hand at more smut later. If you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and get back to you.

Pagen


End file.
